The present invention generally relates to apparatus for loading a missile onto a missile launcher, and more particularly, to a quick release mechanical attachment having an integral electrical interconnect that is used to interface an electric crane mechanism to a vehicle, which electric crane mechanism is used to load the missile onto the missile launcher.
Heretofore, missiles, such as the Chaparral missile manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, are stored in a compartment of a vehicle, for example, and must be removed and loaded onto a launch rail disposed on the vehicle. In the past, it normally takes four people to physically load the missile onto the launch rail. The manner in which this was done in the past is as follows.
The turret of the vehicle is turned so that it is oriented longitudinal to the vehicle. The missile is removed from its storage compartment and four men then carry the missile up the rear tailgate of the vehicle and lift the missile until slots on the missile engage a track on the launch rail. The missile is then slid the entire length of the launch rail until a firing mechanism engages a locking mechanism at the far end of the missile. Thereafter, canards and wings are attached to the missile after it is locked to the missile launcher.
This procedure is very dangerous in that the missile weighs about 200 pounds and can be damaged if it is dropped, which generally makes the missile inoperative. Also, it is quite difficult to orient and slide the missile onto the track. In many instances, operators have been hurt in attempting to load missiles in the manner just described.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a quick release mechanical attachment having an integral electrical interconnect that is used to interface an electric crane mechanism to the vehicle, and wherein the electric crane mechanism is used to load a missile onto the missile launcher.